A Christmas Carol
by FilmGeekandProud
Summary: Brennan our resident Christmas humbug, gets the Charles Dickens treatment. When she is visited by the ghosts of Christmas past, present and future
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I was watching A Christmas Carol and thought this would be fun. This is based on Charles Dickens' classic novel.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Bones was sitting in her office, her mind drifting, when Booth woke her from her reverie.

"Bones! Did you hear me? I said I want you to spend Christmas with me."

"Oh, can you let me think about it?" She said, somewhat shocked by his request, she didn't know what to say.

"Ok, but don't take too long." he said mildly frustrated. He turned and left her office. She watched him leave then went and sat down on the sofa, and soon she fell into a peaceful sleep.

Hours later she was woken with a start, she looked around her office to find nothing there. She got up and scanned the room once more, still nothing, she dismissed the eerie feeling that had washed over her and she sighed at her worrying. She turned back around and she almost jumped out of her skin.

"Mom?!"

"Yes Tempe, it's me." She said softly.

"Oh I must be dreaming, damn! That means I fell asleep. I had so much work to do."

"Tempe you're not dreaming."

"Yes I am, this isn't possible, you…you died, I buried your bones. You're not real, you can't be, you're just a figment of my imagination"

"Tempe. I need you to listen to me. You need to start living your life. And stop living in the past. I know you are angry at us. But what we did what we did to protect you and Russ. I hope this will make you understand. When the clock strikes one, you will be visited by three sprits. The ghosts of Christmas past, present and future."

"What is this, a Charles Dickens novel?"

"Well I did actually have a chat with him; he said it was such a surreal experience for him he just had to write it down."

Brennan frowned.

"You talked to Charles Dickens?" she said in a mock tone, still not believing this was real. "Right. Sure, why not."

"Tempe. I have to go now. I love you, don't you ever forget that. Don't let our mistakes make you think you will do the same. When you have children of your own you will understand."

"I'm not going to have children."

Her mother smiled like she had inside information.

"Just, try not to think so much, honey… I love you." Her mother hugged her and Brennan closed her eyes slowly. She pulled away and looked at her mother

"I love you too." She whispered then blinked her eyes, but when she opened them again, her mother was gone.

* * *

Chapter 2 will be here by tonight. Please let me know what you think. 


	2. The Ghost Of Christmas Past

**I know I should be working on How To Save A Life but this wouldn't leave me alone. I just want to stress that this is just a bit of Christmas fun. Just go with it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

As 1 am drew closer, Brennan was pacing nervously.

"This is ridiculous, it was a dream, why am I nervous. No spirit is coming, it was a dream, just a dream." She repeated the words over and over until they no longer had meaning as the clock's hands ticked round to the 1.

"Nothing happened? See all nonsense." She said as she walked towards her desk.

"Ahh!" Brennan screamed. She was very surprised to see a small child standing behind her desk going through her waste paper basket. "What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like?" the small child replied. As he continued to pick documents out of the trash and read them. "Ah ha! Found it!" he pulled out a card and handed it to Brennan.

"Who are you?" Brennan said utterly confused.

"The ghost of Christmas past of course, I thought you would have got that, seeing as how you are a genius and all." He thrusts the card into her hand. "Read it."

"I know what it says, it's an invitation to Angela and Hodgins Christmas party, and aren't you a little young to be the ghost of Christmas past?"

"No! What difference does my age make, technically I'm 56 anyway, I just lived until I was 6 is all. Now stop changing the subject. Why is that invitation in your bin?"

"Well, ghost of Christmas past…" she said sarcastically.

"David, my name is David." he said rolling his eyes.

"Ok David, I can't go to the party because I have to work."

"On Christmas day!" he shouted.

"Yes to me it's just another day, like any other. I don't want to go to the party and they know that. And they wouldn't want me there anyway."

"I'm sure that is not true, otherwise they wouldn't have invited you, but I'll leave that up to the ghost of Christmas present. For now, come with me."

"What? Come where?" she said confused.

"Just take my hand." He reached out his small hand and as soon as she took it everything turned bright white. And when she opened her eyes she found herself standing in front of a large Christmas tree, watching a small girl and boy open presents with joy.

"That's me! Why have you brought me here I don't want to see this."

"You must Temperance. It is your past, it is what makes you, you. It is as much a part of you as your heart or lungs."

"But why must you show me this Christmas, we were so happy here, I don't want to be reminded of what I lost."

"But it's not lost, you just forgot. You can be happy like this again if you just open your heart to love again."

"Love? Oh come on that's the only thing in the world sillier than a merry Christmas!"

"Why do you hate Christmas so much?"

"You're the ghost of Christmas past surely you know?"

"Yes I'm afraid I do." He held out his hand again and she took it. Before she knew it she was standing in the same room but with a different tree in front of her, she turned to the doorway to see her 19 year old brother. She watched the events unfold before her eyes.

"Tempe! Come Look! I have a surprise for you!" he shouted up the stairs as a 15 year old Brennan ran down them.

"Presents! Mom and Dad are home? They came back? Where are they?" she began to look round.

"Tempe." Russ said in a sad tone.

"Mom! Dad! Where are you?" she shouted through the house. "Where are they Russ?" She said her voice so full of hope and happiness.

"Tempe, they're not here. I just thought we could still have Christmas, just you and me."

"What! No! They will come back Russ; we have to wait for them." The 15 year old slumped onto the sofa and crossed her arms.

"They're not coming back Tempe. Not yet."

"I don't believe you! They wouldn't leave us."

"I know they didn't mean to, but I don't think they will be back anytime soon, so why don't you open your presents?"

"No! I won't." She ran out of the room and up the stairs as her door slammed behind her. Leaving a rather broken looking Russ in the living room.

"Stop, Please." Brennan said to the spirit. "I've seen enough." Tears were rolling down her face. The spirit held out his hand and soon she found herself back in her office.

"What was the point in showing me that? What could I learn from it?"

"That just because your parents left you, it doesn't mean you are not loved. You are surrounded by people who love you. Some love you more than you know. And that's my cue to leave, I'll hand you over to the ghost of Christmas present. Oh and I should warn you he is rather eccentric."

"Wait…" but before she could utter another sentence the spirit was gone.

* * *

**Ok next chapter up soon and there's some BB cuteness in the next chapter.**


	3. The Ghost Of Christmas Present

**So I found out someone else had this idea too. But I hope you keep reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

'Well that was…surreal' she thought to herself. Before pinching herself for the 100th time just to make sure she was awake, although to be honest she still thought she was dreaming.

"You don't have a fireplace in this place? I prefer to make an entrance."

Brennan looked round to see a large stocky man dressed as what one could only presume was supposed to be Santa. He had a thick Irish accent"

"Who are you Santa Clause?"

"Don't be ridiculous Santa Clause is far too busy tonight to even blink."

"Right, ok." The sarcasm was back.

"Sarcasm will get you nowhere lassie."

"I beg to differ. Why are you dressed as Santa?"

"Why! Because it's Christmas of course. I would have come as an elf but…ah too many leprechaun jokes. My name is Shamus. And we are now running late." He extended his had to Brennan.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this." She said, grimacing.

"Ah quit your complaining."

She reached out and took his hand, sure enough the white light had returned, she found herself in Booth's living room watching Christmas morning with Booth and Parker.

"Daddy why are you so sad? It's Christmas."

"I'm sorry Bub it's just I'm sad because my friend is all alone at Christmas, and I wanted her to spend the day with us."

"Bones?"

"Yeah Bub, Bones."

"Why don't we go and get her then?"

"Really, what about the rest of your presents?"

"Bones is all alone, and you are sad, that is more important than presents." Parker said, as Booth looked at him in wonder. Parker was already putting on his scarf and coat, when Booth finally realized they were going.

"Daddy? You kind of need to come too. Seeing as how I can't drive."

Booth chuckled and ran to the door taking his coat from his son.

"Ok let's go."

Brennan turned to the spirit, she was speechless. The spirit began to speak.

"You see, people will even give up their own Christmas morning for you. Booth loves you so much he will sacrifice precious time with his son, to make sure you are not alone."

Brennan looks guilty she knows how much Booth's time with his son means to him.

"Come lets see what Christmas would be like if you just embraced it." He extended his hand again, and Brennan took a deep breath. 'What would be the next stop on the magical mystery tour.' she mused.

"Hodgins' estate?" she asked confused.

"Yes, let's go inside shall we." They entered the door into a grand hallway. She immediately saw Booth, she followed him into a large reception room complete with grand piano. It was there she saw herself standing next to Hodgins at the piano. Everyone gathered round

"Attention everyone, before Dr. Brennan begins, she would like to say something."

"Thanks Jack. This next song isn't a Christmas song but I want to dedicate it to Booth. Because he is the reason I decided to come tonight." She finished and Hodgins began to play the opening bars to You by fisher. As Brennan began to sing Booth moved closer through the crowd.

"_It's late now, Time to sleep, Close your eyes, Go to dreams"_ as Brennan sung Booth stood in awe. Like it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard_"Clouds on walls, and blue skies, Mommy's sun, her moon, her stars. And you, you make me run. And you. You make me want to live_." Brennan focused her full attention on Booth now as she sung.Booth looked transfixed. Like a siren was calling to him

" Your smiles, Well they make my day, You don't know it yet, But you're everything, This little song – well, It's for you, These lovely years, here with you. And you, you make me run, And you, You make me want to live." As the piano instrumental began Brennan looked at herself and then to Booth, he looked so amazed like he had earlier with Parker, but this was different. His eyes held so much emotion such depth. 

_  
"And you, You make me run, And you, You make me want to live, For you." _Brennan noticed how happy she looked and how happy Booth was now too. She could never do that. Sing in front of people. Sure she had sung in front of Booth but that was different he was Booth, it didn't count. The song ended and even the spirit was applauding.

"They can't hear you." Brennan stated.

"Ah that was so beautiful."

"Well it's a shame I will never be able to do that."

"Why? Did you not mean what you sung to Booth?"

"I didn't sing! She did. It sure looks like me but I'm telling you, I could never do that."

"David said you would try to change the subject. I need you to tell me the answer. Did you mean what you were singing?"

"Uh…I guess." She shrugged.

"You guess! Do you love him or not."

"I…well… I don't know. You're the ghost of Christmas present you tell me."

"Look, here's the thing, us spirits we already know the answer but see I'm not allowed to force you to say it, but I will just mention that the other spirits and I, well...we have a bet going on who can get you to admit it first, so If you could just say it and get it over with that would be great."

"What! Surely that right there, by definition is forcing me" She said, hands on hips.

"Oh, you are a pain." He said frustrated. "My time is up now and I feel like we have gotten nowhere." He looked generally saddened.

"Oh don't be silly I've learned at lot from you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I understand now. I can be happy, I just have to let myself go, stop thinking so much and go with my gut like Booth. And I…I do love Booth."

"Well hallelujah! She's got it!" he said raising his hands in the air. A smile crept up on Brennan's face.

"Our time is over now. I have to hand you over to the ghost of Christmas yet to come." He saw Brennan swallow hard. "Don't worry she's a little quiet, but she knows her stuff, the future is the most coveted field for spirits. So try to show her some respect, she is four hundred and fifty years old." Brennan nodded her agreement. She turned to watch herself and Booth once more she was now dancing with him, looking so happy. She turned to smile at the spirit but when she did the scene before her disappeared and the spirit was gone.

* * *

**This chapter was inspired by my childhood experience during Christmas, when my mother would make myself and my siblings perform in front of everyone. "Because it's Christmas."**


	4. The Ghost Of Christmas Yet To Come

**Second to last chapter guys, this has been fun.**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Ghost of Christmas yet to come**

"Well that was quick!" Brennan said to the spirit before her, whose entrance had almost immediately followed the ghost of Christmas present's exit.

"I'm afraid I fear you the most of all the spirits." Brennan said nervously. The spirit said nothing, she was tall and her face was obscured by a large hooded cloak. She simply held out her hand.

"Oh I understand, we are running late." Brennan said, extending her had to the spirit.

They were now standing in a rather long hall way of a rather large house.

"Where are we now?"

A small boy ran past them, and they followed him as he ran down a beautiful wide staircase that spiralled round the edge of a grand but homely entrance hall, the room was covered with Christmas decorations.

"Daddy! Daddy!" the small boy cried before running into the adjoining room. By the time Brennan and The spirit had reached the bottom of the stairs. Shouting could be heard coming towards them. A small runt pig came running across the hall, heading for the opposite door. The pig had a Santa hat hanging off his head.

"Jasper! Stop!" the shout came followed by two young boys who ran after the mischievous pig.

Brennan was laughing her head off at the sight before her.

The spirit led her down to the far back of the entrance hall down a few steps into a massive living room, complete with a beautifully decorated tree with presents swarming it. She looked in awe and she couldn't help but smile. After seeing her own Christmas' experiences unfold before her she couldn't help but think these were the luckiest kids alive.

"Why are we here?" she asked, the spirit said nothing, just turned her head to the left, and they watched as a small girl entered the room, she had chocolate brown eyes and shoulder length brown hair which was kept off her face by a bright red bow. Which matched her pretty red dress perfectly.

"Nana, why do I have to wear a dress?" the girl asked walking towards an older woman who was sitting in an arm chair.

"Because, it's a special occasion and you want to look nice don't you?"

"I guess. But I would be much more comfortable in my new karate uniform. Soon I get my black belt just like Bones." The girl replied with a giggle as her grandmother chuckled.

"I'm sure your father wouldn't want you to use that name, or your mother for that matter."

"It was a joke, but when Parks says it people think it's cute. And why must I sing? In front of everyone, I'm nervous Nana."

"Because you have a beautiful voice and your parents are so proud of you that they want to show everyone how wonderful you are." Just as she finished a tall man entered the far side of the room. And spoke softly.

"You ready Katie-pie?" as he spoke Brennan looked back shocked at who was talking to the little girl. Booth? Brennan looked back at her partner, 'why the hell has she brought me to see Booth's families Christmas, I thought this was supposed to be about me?'

"Yeah Daddy, ready as I'll ever be. Where's Bones?" she said, earning her a stern look from her father. "Ok, Dr. Brennan? Bren? Temperance? Tempe? Why does she have so many names?"

"You delight in driving me crazy don't you?"

"I'm a Booth!" She stated proudly.

"That's my girl…Ok everyone in the lounge!" At his words the large room was swarmed by people. The two boys she saw earlier came rushing in. One sat on the floor looking up at the small girl who was now standing in front of a large number of people. The younger boy of the two sat at the large grand piano that was next to the fire place. The girl came and stood next to him. The room was now full of people, some of whom Brennan instantly recognised. There was Angela and Hodgins and Zack and some other people she didn't know. A small gang of very loud children ran into the room and sat next to the other boy.

"Shhh! Our sister is about to start." The older boy said, as Brennan looked at him closer. 'Is that Parker? Wow he looks older.' There were now so many people in the room that Brennan couldn't see who the last person to enter the room was, until the crowd cleared to let her through. She was carrying the small boy they had seen earlier, and he was obstructing the woman's face, as the woman put the child down Brennan took a sharp intake of breath, she was looking at herself. A little older but still her, what shocked her more was when she saw herself walk over to Booth's side and kiss him lightly on his cheek, before turning her attention to the little girl who had begun to speak.

"I'm going to sing a song that my Mommy picked out." The small girl looked at her mother by her father's side. Brennan looked shocked as she realized that she was this girl's mother. Before she had time to process this, the boy had begun to play the piano and soon the girl had begun singing You by Fisher. Brennan's breath caught in her throat once again as the beautiful sound echoed through the room. Brennan thought that it was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard. She turned to see a look of pure joy and pride on the faces of herself and Booth. She looked so happy. Like she belonged.

The small boy approached her and smiled at her.

"Wait they're not supposed to be able to see me." she said, the sprit simply nodded at the boy, who held his hand out to Brennan. Brennan looked for approval from the spirit and after a confirming nod she took the boys hand. He led her outside but confusingly she found herself outside the Jeffersonian. The Boy hugged her tightly before speaking.

"Please. Choose us." he pleaded, Brennan smiled at him and the boy pointed to the Jeffersonian building, and when she tuned back he was gone.

"Wait were did he go?" but she was now suddenly back in her office and the spirit was gone too.

* * *

**I know, I know, this was gloriously cheesy. But at Christmas I do tend to eat a lot of cheese, so it must affect my brain or something. Reviews help immensely.**


	5. Christmas Day

**Final chapter. I hope this makes a few things clear.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Bones? Wake up! Bones!" Booth shook Brennan gently, she was asleep on her couch. Parker had begun exploring Brennan's office.

"Parker would you put that down." Booth said, referring to an old skull parker had picked off the shelf. He put it back. And walked toward his father.

"Sorry daddy."

"Booth? Parker? Where am I?" Brennan said confused

"In your office. Are you ok Bones?"

"What day is it?" she asked.

"Christmas day of course silly." Parker said with a giggle. "Daddy was sad. We want you to spend Christmas with us."

'It's Christmas. I haven't missed it' she thought. "How did you know I was here?"

"I know you Bones. And we're not leaving here without you." He said determined, completely ready for the onslaught of arguments he knew was coming.

"Ok then, I will spend Christmas with you both. I think I will enjoy spending Christmas with you."

He grinned

"Really?" he turned to parker. "That was easy." He said with a grin, Parker smiled. "A little too easy, what's going on Bones?"

"Well I kind of had an epiphany. I realized maybe Christmas isn't so bad after all."

"Who are you and what have you done with my Bones?"

"_Your_ Bones." She looked at him wide eyed.

"It's an expression, lets just go shall we." he turned on his heal and held his arm out for her. Which she gladly accepted.

"Booth?"

"Yeah."

"If you had a daughter, what would you call her?"

"Huh? Why are you asking Bones?"

"Just wondered."

"Oh I don't know, Katie probably. My grandmother's name is Katelyn." She unhooked her arm from his and stood perfectly still as she thought about everything she had dreamt, now she was not so sure she was dreaming. Noticing his partners absent minded face he asked.

"Are you coming Bones?"

"Erm yeah." She grabbed her bag and coat and followed him out the door. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and smiled.

"You gonna come to the Christmas party with us?" Parker asked hopefully.

"You know I think I will." She smiled and Booth pulled her closer to him. His two favorite people were spending Christmas with him; his grin grew wider as he said,

"Today's gonna be great!"

* * *

**Ok I hope that was clear, this was supposed to take place between the two points of the present Brennan saw. I know I changed it a lot but I just wanted to use the basic idea. This was just a little bit of silliness for me to take my mind off the craziness of Christmas.**


End file.
